


Stripped

by hbomba



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbomba/pseuds/hbomba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo has a request and Lauren obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Blame this one on Jordan.

Title: Stripped  
Author: hbomba  
Rating: M  
Summary: Bo has a request and Lauren obliges.  
__

She didn’t know how she wound up there, mouth dry, tied to a chair. She stared at her thigh holster sitting on the bedside table. _Great place for that,_ she thought. Bo struggled against the fabric binding her wrists behind her back and scooted her chair toward the doorway anxiously. Her head was pounding, the fog was beginning to lift. It had started innocently enough. They met for a few drinks at the Dal before retiring to the clubhouse for a few more and before they knew it, Bo was testing the waters with Lauren once again.

“You wanna hear something funny?” Bo whispered as they sat, entangled on the couch. 

“Absolutely.” Lauren nodded the affirmative.

Bo drank from a bottle of whiskey. “I’ve always wanted to ask you for something…”

“What’s stopping you?” She whispered against Bo’s ear.

Bo hesitated. “Because you’ll say no.”

“What if I promised to say yes?” Lauren played with the curls in Bo’s hair. 

“Really?” Bo asked.

“Try me,” she said seductively. 

“I want a lap dance.” Her hands flexed on Lauren’s leg.

Bo watched Lauren carefully as she mulled it over. “Done,” she said abruptly.

It had surprised Bo, her acceptance of the request, and made her think there was more to Lauren than even she knew about once again. Or perhaps, more likely, Lauren was awash in liquid courage. Either way, Bo would take it.

She remembered stumbling upstairs, hot and heavy, drunker still. Bo was crawling over her when Lauren put a hand on her chest to stop her. “Wait,” she said. Bo bowed her head and rolled onto her back. Reaching beneath the bed, she grabbed a bottle of tequila from its hiding place. She propped herself up on an elbow and looked at Lauren as she uncapped the liquor. Taking a long drink, Bo made a face and offered the bottle to Lauren, who sat up and began to plot. 

“What‘s up?” Bo slurred.

Lauren stood and walked unsteadily toward the bathroom. Bo took another drink from the bottle and fell back onto the bed. She didn’t think she fell asleep, only remembering her eyes closing against the buzz in her body. But when her eyes opened again, Bo found herself bound to a wooden chair, alone and defenseless.

“Lauren?” she asked the empty bedroom.

Bo could hear her approaching, her heels click-clacking on the tile and wood floors of the clubhouse. Then it happened. The smooth sounds of Portishead echoed through her bedroom. And then things got serious. A leg, bared to the thigh poked past the frame and extended, toes pointed. Bo swallowed.

The leg lowered itself slowly and then kicked up, pointing at the ceiling before disappearing behind the doorframe again. She would not go quietly. The heels click-clacked closer and then she appeared in the doorway. Lauren. Lauren in nothing but a button-down shirt and high heels. Her hips swayed as she approached, a sly smile creeping across her face. She kicked a leg up and climbed onto Bo’s lap. 

“I know this was my idea but… what a great idea!” Bo grinned.

“Shhh…” Lauren put a finger on Bo’s lips to shush her before tossing her hair to the side and threading her arms around Bo’s neck. Her lips grazed Bo’s as she spoke. “No talking.” Bo moved her head forward quickly capturing Lauren’s lips with her own. Lauren pulled away. Her brandied breath kissed Bo’s cheek. “And no touching.” She waggled a finger.

The music began to build and she climbed out of Bo’s lap. Planting her feet in front of her, Lauren moved her hips. Hands in her hair, she swayed in time to the music. Bo’s hands flexed in their bondage, the no touching rule was going to be difficult for the succubus. She licked her lips.

Lauren’s fingers teased the bottom hem of her shirt and Bo’s eyes grew wider. She turned then and bent at the waist, her shirt inching up her ass and revealing black lace panties. Bo’s hips shifted in her seat. Lauren caught Bo’s reaction as she looked over her shoulder at her and smiled.

As the song swelled, Lauren drew closer. She sidled up to the chair, pressing her back against Bo’s side and sliding down to touch her toes. Bo could smell her perfume and inhaled the scent greedily. Her hips moved as she climbed onto Bo’s lap once again, this time grinding against her. Lauren caressed Bo’s face before plunging her fingers into her hair. Bo’s eyes fell shut but opened quickly, not wanting to miss a move. 

Lauren leaned back on Bo’s lap and fingered the top button of her shirt. Bo’s eyes followed the pinch of her fingers as they released the button. Her hand move to the next but stopped short, her lips quirking into a wicked smile as she moved away again. Her hips swayed from side to side as her legs spread and she moved down Bo’s leg. Bo swallowed hard when Lauren’s hands came to rest on her knees. Crouching between her legs, Lauren reached for the next button, squeezing it loose. Her shirt fell open exposing a matching black lace bra. Bo bit her lip.

The slow burn was doing the trick. Bo’s brain had fogged over two buttons ago and her body had begun to ache. Her mouth was actually watering. Lauren was accomplished at the art of the tease and as she moved to release the last button, Bo leaned forward in anticipation. The pearly button shone in the half-light of the bedroom. Lauren dipped her head to regard it before fixing her eyes on Bo. Her hand moved to it and slowly unfastened it. Lauren tugged her top open, her navel completing the picture for Bo. She shrugged and the shirt fell to the floor and there she stood, bared and beautiful. Bo’s eyes glowed a brilliant blue.

She was coming undone. 

As the song began to fade out, Lauren stepped into the gap between Bo’s legs and turned around, her toned back and shoulders enticing until she bent over again. “Jesus,” Bo said, breaking the first rule. 

She tsked, turning and shook her head at Bo. “Bad girl.”

Bo struggled against the fabric knotted around her wrists. “I’ll show you just how bad I can be if you just untie me.”

Lauren walked around Bo and tugged at her restraints. “Lucky for you, I like bad girls,” she purred into her ear.

Bo wriggled as Lauren loosened the knots of her bondage and as the fabric fell away from her wrists, she stood, the chair toppling over. Lauren took a step back as Bo turned toward her and when they connected , it was a frenzied affair, her lips on Lauren’s neck as she unhooked her bra. She tossed the lingerie away and reached for Lauren again, her mouth crushing against hers. It was a kiss charged with emotion, a level of desire that that shook her foundations and rocked her body.

Kicking off her heels, Lauren stepped backwards as Bo continued her forward momentum. She stopped pushing when she backed Lauren up against the bed and slipped the panties from her legs. Lauren tore at Bo’s clothing, removing a tightly-fitted top and snatching the boots from her feet before shoving her onto the bed and pulling the pants from her hips. She surrendered to the reality, offering herself over to her own desire. She was the match and Bo was the TNT, threatening to ignite. 

Climbing onto the bed, Bo wasted little time before besieging Lauren again, this time roughly flipping her onto her back as she moved over her. Peppering her with kisses, Bo found her lips once again. This time there were no rules, no fabric binding her, just a whirlwind of pure unadulterated lust. She moved down Lauren’s body, taking care to explore every divot and dimple. And then quite suddenly she found herself between her legs. Bo inhaled her sweet scent before dipping her head and covering her with her mouth. She was a woman obsessed. Bo wanted nothing more than to please Lauren the way she had pleased her. 

She swirled her tongue and drew a gasp from Lauren. Bo was lost in her own machinations, in Lauren’s moans, in the way her body moved across the sheets, hips lifting to meet her mouth eagerly. She draped a leg over Bo’s shoulder and Bo found herself slowly running her hand along the length of it. 

“Bo... Oh, Bo...” Bo coaxed a moan from her as she moved faster, adding a pair of fingers to her arsenal. Lauren trembled. Her hands were in Bo’s hair now, guiding her to where she needed her to be. Her hips joined the dance and Bo could not be stopped. Within moments, Lauren was arching off the bed, covering her face with the back of her hand as Bo brought her to orgasm again and again.

She crawled up Lauren’s body, even as she quaked. Bo fell onto her back, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself,” Lauren said when she caught her breath.

They were sobering up and where Lauren had surprised Bo by bending to her whim, for her part Bo had brought an element of surprise to the table. Lauren did so enjoy being tossed around by Bo. Even as they were pressed together, desperately clawing at Bo’s back, Lauren was overcome with emotions. A heady cocktail of love and adoration, she was lost to the sensations. Lost to Bo. Lost to this world. 

Primal need eclipsed desire and as their hips rocked together. Bo thrust against her, the pressure so delicious that Lauren couldn’t bear to deny herself any longer. Her breathing was ragged, she grabbed Bo’s face and kissed her deeply, pulling away when her body began to shake again. Bo rode the wave of her orgasm and followed swiftly behind her, jerking against Lauren as the she came. 

A low laugh escaped Bo as she crumpled onto the bed beside her. She breathed heavily, casting a glance at Lauren who also had a smile painted on her face.

“Why, Dr. Lewis, where did you get those moves?” Bo flirted.

Lauren smiled. “You’re not the first woman to ask me to do that.”

“Oh ho,” Bo said, propping herself up on an elbow. “Now you’re a lady killer?”

“Now?” Lauren smirked.

“What I would have given to have seen you in med school. I bet you gave free exams to the prettiest girls, didn’t you?”

“Something like that.” She nodded. 

“Some day,” Bo started. “Maybe you’ll tell me about it.”

“Maybe,” Lauren said coyly.

Bo still knew so little about Lauren’s past for knowing her so well in the present. She always hedged her way around these little conversations but Bo could circumnavigate her trail of subterfuge better than Lauren gave her credit for. She knew when to push it and when to pull back and let her have her space. It was a delicate balance and Bo knew just when to throw her weight around. Tonight, however, was not the time. Tonight was an occasion that would remain emblazoned in Bo’s brain for the rest of her days. Seeing Lauren so unabashed, moving to the music, it was hard to believe there was ever a time when Lauren wasn’t as free with herself. Perhaps, Bo should take her performance as a compliment. A gift, even. Gifts were always a reflection of those doing the giving and tonight, Lauren’s reflection was crystal clear. Bo didn’t want for wonder anymore, she knew Lauren mind, body, and spirit. And right now, that was all she needed.  
__

Fin.


End file.
